starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Gantrithor
|image=Carrier SCR Art2.jpg |imgsize=200px |create= |comiss= |early=2499 |destroy=Late June, 2500, Aiur |race=Protoss |type=Super carrier |length= |width= |faction=Protoss Empire :Fleet of the Executor :Koprulu Expeditionary Force (December, 2499–April, 2500) Tassadar's Followers (April, 2500 – June, 2500) |job=Protoss command ship |command=Tassadar |crew= |concattop= }} Gantrithor was a protoss super carrier. During the Great War, it served as Executor Tassadar's flagship. The carrier was sacrificed to destroy the first Overmind.2007-10-05. Carrier. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-10-05. History At the outbreak of the Great War, Gantrithor was the flagship of the Koprulu Expeditionary Force sent to prevent the Zerg Swarm from gaining a hold in the Koprulu sector. In the first months, it participated in the purification of the terran worlds of Chau Sara,Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Mar SaraBlizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Mar Sara. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. and Antiga Prime.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trump Card (in English). 1998. The campaign failed at Tarsonis and the fleet was recalled to Aiur. Tassadar refused to return and took the carrier aloneGolden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. to Char to investigate a psionic call from an unknown entity.Tassadar: "As you know, the Zerg vanished after the fall of the Terran world of Tarsonis, and though the Conclave bid me return home, I was compelled to remain. A powerful psionic call drew my attention to a remote, barren world named Char." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Into the Flames (in English). 1998. Raynor's Raiders and the Terran Dominion's Alpha Squadron were already investigating Char for the same reason. When Gantrithor arrived the terrans were already under attack by zerg boarders. The super carrier destroyed every terran ship regardless of affiliation to stem the infestation. Only the terran flagships, Hyperion and Norad III, escaped.Rosenberg, Aaron (May 23, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7133-6. Tassadar's disobedience rankled the Conclave and they dispatched Judicator Aldaris, Artanis and the Fleet of the Executor to find him.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hunt for Tassadar (in English). 1998. Artanis joined forces with his predecessor at Char and Gantrithor joined the fleet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998. Together they returned to Aiur.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Return to Aiur. (in English). 1998. Gantrithor went into battle one last time at the end of the Great War. With Tassadar in command it joined a combined protoss and terran assault against the Overmind. To ensure the creature's destruction, Tassadar ordered the carrier on a collision course with the Overmind, while he channelled the energies of the Void for the killing blow.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. Gantrithor was pursued by mutalisks and guardians. Several mutalisks entered the interior and caused significant damage. The energies erupting from Tassadar's body were too great for the ship; the carrier burst apart, releasing a coruscating bolt that destroyed the Overmind.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Death of the Overmind. (in English). 1998. Game Unit |role= |baseunit= |faction= |campname=The Fall |hp=800 |shield=500 |energy= |size=Large |supply= |cost_min= |cost_gas= |buildtime= |produced= |req= |hotkey= |groundattack=Interceptor (6) |airattack=Interceptor (6) |armor=4 |range=8 |sight=11 |detect= |cooldown= |hero=Yes |nocat=yes |concatbott= }} )]] The ''Gantrithor is only controllable in "Eye of the Storm". It functions as a hero unit. References Category:StarCraft protoss flagships Category:StarCraft Protoss heroes Category:Protoss starships